


Sex Scene

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Miami Night Life [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graphic Description, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But if it feels good, how can it be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing... Just playing the characters to see where they end.

There was a drool factor to having a hot woman grinding on your cock. Once you find your brain hasn’t been sucked into your groin & the synapsis starts firing again, once the oxygenated blood returns, higher reasoning prevails slowly but it does happen. Sandor couldn’t say his last name but he knew that he wanted the little bird to stay right where she was.

Her teeth & tongue were doing things to his lips that made wonder what it would feel like south of the border. Those little white teeth nibbled at him delicately, as though she was testing the water to see his response. Mr. Happy had turned into Mr. Demanding & the demands were coming for him to be introduced to her water slide. 

Reaching under her coat & dress, he ran his hands up her thighs to grip her shifting hips. He could just make out that there was material covering her pussy & that it was creating more friction between their two bodies. Probably a thong, that will be easy to slip out of the way, he thought. He slipped his fingers over to rub his thumb over the front of her mound. Oh Christ, she has a landing strip.

“Right here, right now, huh? You want my cock, right here, right now?” he rasped as his thumb circled & pressed into her mound.

“Absolutely!” She moaned against his lips,”please don’t make me wait.”

It would be most ungallant to make the suffering woman wait, he reasoned to himself. His cock was so hard, he wouldn’t last long. Pushing her backward onto his upper thighs, Sandor unzipped & unbuckled his black jeans with hilarious speed. He adjusted his position on the bench, careful not to dislodge the little bird on top. The animal side of his personality was rearing his head because he didn’t bother to push his pants down, just yanked his cock out thru the opening of his briefs. The softness of her dress whispered over his flesh, making Sandor groan in response.

She didn’t look down at his large member when she wrapped her hand around him, though her eyes did widen a little. Biting her lower lip, she inched forward, her hand holding his cock just past the head. Sandor pushed her dress out of the way so that he could get between her legs. With a rip, thong was no longer an impediment. 

She stopped at that moment, her hips poised over his cock. With exquisite care, she moved his cockhead up & down her heated slit, coating it with her copious moisture. He watched her, as she watched him, both of them knowing what she was doing to him & his cock. The little bird bit her lower lip as she pushed his cock back to the opening of her pussy, & sat down.

Sandor’s breath punched out of him at the intense feeling of his cock being swallowed by her sopping tight cunt. Vaguely, he could hear her moans in his ear, his hands holding on to her ass for dear life.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” She whispered, clutching his shoulders as she leaned back, grinding down on him hard.

Later, he would feel badly that he didn’t last longer, but he was so consumed by her, the wet pull & drag of her warmth on his straining dick. She set a rhythm, a slow ride, up & down, leaning back to grind hard on a down stroke. It made him wish she was naked, all that long red hair in the breeze & bouncing tits. A Lady Godiva riding his cock. Sandor shoved his hand into her hair, pulling her forward to wrap his arm around her. Licking her neck & then nibbling her breast thru the material, he felt her stiffen.

Looking up at her face, he realized that she was looking off to the right. Jerking his head in that direction, he didn’t see any peeping toms enjoying the public fuck. Tension etched her face as she moved once again. 

“So sorry. I thought I saw something,” nuzzling his lips, she grinned, ”Oh that’s right, I was in the middle of something,”

“Can’t think, wet, hot, snatch.” He grunted like an orangutan with a stutter.

She smiled as she slid forward to kiss him, her arms draped around his neck. It was the kiss that caught him, & rammed home his orgasm. Her tongue twisting against his in a heady mix of innocence & lust. The little bird’s gasp was swallowed by him as he felt her climax hit, just as he started pumping her full of his cum. Her quim locking down hard on his twitching length, Sandor felt her body tighten in response, a whimper turning into a sigh. She rocked against him for a few more heartbeats, drawing out the aftershocks of their pleasure.

They both sat on the bench, clinching each other like a shipwrecked survivors as the sensations ebbed & sanity returned. A night bird chirping made her start & she released him slowly. Sandor reluctantly let her go, his hands moving to the base of her spline. Her eyes were dominated by her dilated pupils leaving only a thin blue outer ring. Breathless, she shone like a diamond in the sun, fiery & flawless.

Exhaling with squeak, she reached for her bag that she had dropped earlier, rummaging for something. His cock was poking at her yet again, not ready for round two but definitely interested. The air around them smelled of sex & flowers, something he wanted to experience in bed with her one night. Crickets were starting to sing nearby, derailing his train of thought.

“ I know I have…ahhh” After pulling a white towel from its depths, she pushed the bag away.

“Quite the girl scout.” His tone was amused, it was funny watching her wrestle with her things.

"There is a shower at work. Sometimes I use it."

Flipping her hair from her face, she thrust the towel under her dress in an effort to mop up his release. Taking the other end of the towel, Sandor gave her a hand by cleaning himself, then the inside of her thighs. Her dress was damp in spots but that would be covered by her coat. No words were exchanged, though their fingers brushed often as they hurried to complete the cleanup. 

“We need to get a move on, Sandor. We weren’t exactly quiet!” She gushed, looking around with a saucy smirk.

“What you don’t want to be seen with me? You just ride me then forget me?” Sandor joked as he held her by the waist making sure she had her feet under her as he got to his feet. He quickly tucked his semi erect member back into his jeans before zipping up, watching her moved to her bag on the bench.

“Your friend on the horse might like giving you a ticket. “ Pushing the dirty towel in the side pocket, she shook out her dress, making sure it wasn’t bunched anywhere.

“He isn’t my friend, just a coworker of sorts.” Sandor retorted harshly, not looking up from checking his pockets.

“Sandor, no bad thoughts.” She advised earnestly.

Placing a hand on his arm, the little bird stuffed her feet back into her heels. Sandor met her winning gaze, then took her hand in his own. The smile he gave her was genuine, his attempt to keep the mood light. Leading her to bench, they both made for her bag but she had it first, deftly slinging it over her shoulder. Shaking his head, he let her heft her own bag as she directed towards the exit of the park.

The little bird’s building was really a converted Art Deco hotel by the name of the Mockingbird, one block over from the park. Four stories of rounded square architecture towered overhead in gleaming white & neon green. Flags with a bald head on a green background whipped in the breeze, looking tasteful & aloof.

“You live here?” Sandor asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. He could never afford an apartment here & he worked full time.

“Yes,” she said with pride, as she stared at the sign, “with a roommate of course. There is just no way I could afford it otherwise. I have a great neighbor named, Myranda who does my hair & nails. She loves my embroidery.”

“It’s not always safe to walk thru parks, particularly at night.”

“I don’t usually walk thru it, but take the long way around, where there are people. Tonight, I had a reason for wanting privacy.” She said with a dreamy sigh.

With a grunt of acknowledgement, Sandor grabbed her around the waist & kissed her hard. He felt her lips turn into a smile against his as he continued to hold her close. Pulling away, her lips were swollen & a flush rode high on her cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to toss her over his shoulder & kick down the door to her apartment, throw out the roommate, then fuck her all night long. Fantasies of her legs over his shoulders, her moans loud in his ears as licked her from stem to stern. But like a good dog, he would wait until he was asked.

“Good night, Little Bird.” He whispered.

“See you next Thursday, Sandor.” She turned away with a grin & a spring in her step, flinging her backpack over her shoulder.

He watched her key into the building, making sure that the door closed with no suspicious people loitering before he turned & headed back the way he came. A business man in a linen suit walked towards him, more in tune with his cell phone than being aware of his surroundings. He bumped Sandor with a mumbled apology, then walked into the Mockingbird's vestibule.

Idiot, Sandor thought, fishing his keys out of his pocket before walking to his truck. Sitting in his truck, he realized he was happier than he had been in years. All because of a redheaded little bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to all who have read this fic, for all the kudos & comments !! There is one chapter left... it has been a fun ride !


End file.
